gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Driving Miss Gilmore
Driving Miss Gilmore is the penultimate episode of Season 6 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis EMILY'S SURPRISE GETS AN UNEXPECTED REACTION FROM LORELAI – Temporarily unable to see after minor eye surgery, Emily (Kelly Bishop) enlists Lorelai's (Lauren Graham) help as her driver and companion, finally revealing a huge surprise that catches Lorelai completely off-guard. Meanwhile, Rory takes charge of Logan's recovery when he is released from the hospital. Finally, Luke (Scott Patterson) helps his sister Liz (Kathleen Whilhoite) and her husband T.J. (Michael DeLuise) deal with Liz's pregnancy. Quotes Trivia *Emily was in labour with Lorelai for 14 hours. *Jackson finds a massive accidental patch of weed on his lot. *The Town Troubadour gets a gig opening for Neil Young. *Emily and Richard want to gift Luke and Lorelai a house for their wedding. *Lorelai confides in Emily that the wedding won't happen. *Liz is worried that she will mess things up for her baby like she did for Jess. *Doyle and Paris love the penguin movie. Photos 621pickles.png 621casa.png 621sitters.png 621pogan.png 621.png 621emily.png 621siblings.png 621comfort.png 621hiding.png 621weed.png 621holy.png Music * "Me and Julio Down by the School Yard" written by Paul Simon, performed by Grant-Lee Phillips * "Whiter Shade of Pale" by Procol Harum Gilmorisms MUSIC * Beyoncé, The Allman Brothers Band, Jay-Z FILM * Driving Miss Daisy * The Godfather * March of the Penguins * Misery * Danny Rose POP CULTURE :The episode title references the film Driving Miss Daisy. :Emily – Can we please talk about something besides food? :Lorelai – Starvation, scurvy, the Donner party :Emily – Marcus Welby was handsome and George Clooney :Lorelai – A sit down? What, did you get Clemenza to hide a gun in the bathroom first? :Michel: You know you wouldn't treat Nicole Kidman like this. Nicole Kidman, red hair, tall. Okay, then, Julia Roberts, you wouldn't treat Julia Roberts like this. Red hair, tall. Okay, then, Scarlett Johansson. What are you, a shut-in? :Sookie – It was, but now it's kind of like having a Beyoncé video on. :Jackson – Every square inch, hundreds of plantings. It looks like Harrison Ford's backyard. :Logan – I've got Dina and Moshe Abramowicz on top of me. :Rory – So, I guess get up, but super slow. It should look like a Monty Python routine, you're moving so slow. :Logan – I'll make John Cleese proud. :Paris – Warren Beatty, Jr. smooth-talk you? :Richard – It's the most boring state in the nation. As I was flying in, I swear I saw one of the heads on Mount Rushmore yawn. :Logan – Helen Keller just signed water, Annie. :Lorelai – Oh, I'm sorry. Mrs. Onassis, I was looking for my mother. :Emily – And then Dr. Mengele told me to rest and is having me put eyedrops in every hour, further impeding my vision. :Lorelai – Well, Dad made it seem like you were surrounded by a small army you know, enough people to care for you, then go topple Saddam's statue. :Emily – They'll do a 60 Minutes on that woman one day. Mark my words! :Lorelai – Mom, the sun can't even find you under that hat. If we put that hat on Frosty the Snowman, he'd be living in Miami right now. :Emily – They say it's the car Jay-Z uses when he's in town. I assume that's an entertainer of some sort. :Lorelai: No, really? I thought you were just doing your best Mia Farrow in Broadway Danny Rose impersonation. :Lorelai – Ridiculous, Sarah Bernhardt over-dramatic… :Bill – Give 'em hell, Harry. :Single mom – And I'm like, "I don't care if you've been on your feet all day at that crappy job that doesn't pay enough that we can't even go to Dollywood once in a while." Category:Episodes Category:Season 6